offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pinkolol16/holy crap why do i have to come back here
ok i know the reason why i'm being rhetorical a long time ago in 2013 jacob the ditz thought in his everlasting wisdom 'let's make a wiki for me and ytr' which since i was there and had prior wikia experience (see sonic wiki and my own both privately) i edited a lot of pages to the point he made me an admin, with the power to do mostly anything. as it is an archive, it is NOT for you to shove your recolours or the like UNLESS YOU WERE IN YTR. I'm aware he's still a thing, but to what extent I think is more different than anything. It is an archive for the 2013-14 era where this basically got its start. If you weren't around then, please don't grief; I say this as I very much hate YTR now and this has prevented me from taking charge of the wiki whenever I get something in my email, y'know, despite that I also make maps now for Garry's Mod. It's up to you to decide, really, but just to reiterate to the plenty who may've not seen my dozens of commentaries out of ignorance or apathy: jacob ware, or starman3, is a bad man. Not even just his videos, earlier this year there was something on twitter where plenty of my old friends in YTR spoke up about how he'd sexually harassed children along with the various sh*tty acts he did in the group. He never did so to me explicitly, just a bunch of petty arguments. Of what I can remember, I do remember times where he in calls would attempt to compliment me; if these were sly ways to try and attempt to go further, you can probably compliment that my mind was too slow to catch onto it then, as that's all that ever happened. I'm not trying to hide anything, if there were sexual roleplays I'd probably know about it, at least between him and me. Others have their proof out in the open. I've even heard his mum is messed up, and he's also been avoiding the law for a while too last I heard. Used to be in a group waiting for him to poot but then I left for my own reasons. Simply that Enzo's a liar and isn't gonna own up to it anytime soon. I'm going wayyy off tangent tho. If YTR is still a thing, and is still a thing in a similar manner to before, the whole virtual storyline thing, then make articles relevant to that. This isn't a free wiki for you to place your sona in the middle of nowhere or a character in an article where they aren't. Use the summary when you edit if you actually mean to be truthful; I will see it when I'm emailed about it. Just another thing.... don't make an article if your english is sh*t, please, please don't do This Where People Cringe At Lack Of Emphasis. Please look at the formatting on the wiki pages pertaining to the original members, hell, even just the source code. If you want to make an article granted if you know what YTR is and if you were a part of it, it'd help if it didn't look like a 5 year old made it. Thousands of examples out there, don't need to make the dead corpse already worse. Because I'm an admin I can't give user rights to anybody and that sucks because I'm not here nearly as much because I'm busy modding garrys mod for splatoon. So please, because I doubt ytr as it was will remain for much longer, I'd rather we just leave this place to rest. Still with my admin so that y'know if some massive grief occurs it'll be fine, but otherwise, ytr's dead, the members from here are gone off to do their own things, growing up and this place is an archive of what once was. don't tarnish it please, have an ounce of respect ~Pinkolol16 find me on steam or twitter, I'm the same name. Category:Blog posts